The Love I have for you
by JS2012
Summary: What hapens when Charlene breaks up with Alvin and he confronts her


**THE LOVE I HAVE FOR YOU**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS OR CHIPPETTES OR ANY CHARACTER MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. **

Friday

Alvin walked home from school, he wasn't in the best of moods. He even decided to skip football practice to go home and lay down. As he approached the front door Simon called to him.

"Hey Alvin want to help us wash Dave's car?" asked Simon

"No thanks, I'm going to go lay down." Alvin said

Simon looked at Theo and Theo just shrugged his shoulders, they went back to washing the car. Alvin went into the house, but Dave noticed him coming in.

"Alvin aren't you home a little early from school?" asked Dave

"Yeah, I have to go over some plays in my head for the game." Alvin said

"Ok, if you want anything let me know." Dave said

"I will, thanks Dave." said Alvin

Dave knew something was bothering him, but decided to stay out of it and let Alvin handle it himself. Alvin walked out to a tree and sat down under it, he loved sitting here when he had to figure things out. Alvin thought to himself.

_"I don's understand, why, why did she break up with me? What did I do wrong?"_

_"She was my girl, I treated her special, took her to our concerts, we went on vacations together."_

Alvin started to get angry.

_"after all I've done for her! this is how she repays me!, by breaking up with me! and not telling me why!_

_"Oh Alvin I'm so sorry, but it's over between us, but I still love you."_

_"If she lo-lov I can't even say it, If she cared about me then why won't she give me a reason!"_

Just then his cell phone went off, Alvin looked at the screen, it was Brittany.

"Hello Britt." Alvin said into the phone.

"Alvin why aren't you at football practice?" asked Brittany

"I'm tired and needed rest ok?" said Alvin

"Alvin you sound upset what's wrong?" asked Brittany

"Nothing alright, I don't want to talk about it." said Alvin

"Alvin something is wrong, I'm coming home with Charlene and we can talk about it" said Brittany

Brittany hung up, Alvin thought to himself.

_"Oh just great! now Charlene is coming over! Well she had better have an excuse for breaking us up!, I don't want Brittany to know about it, But it seems hopeless."_

As time passed Alvin began to relax and enjoy the breeze that came from the north.

Just then he spotted Brittany and Charlene coming toward him, Brittany held her hand out to help Alvin up, As Alvin got up Brittany hugged him.

"Alvin what's wrong? I'm your best friend you can tell me." asked Brittany

"Why don't you ask Charlene because she knows." Alvin told Brittany

Brittany pulled away and looked at Alvin.

"What?" asked Brittany with a shocked look on her face.

Brittany turned to Charlene and looked at her with a suspicious look in her eyes..

"Charlene, what is wrong with Alvin?" Brittany asked with a serious look on her face.

"Alvin, I think we should talk about this alone." Charlene said.

Alvin pulled Brittany to his side with both of them facing Charlene.

"Brittany is my best friend, anything you have to say can and will be said in front of her." Alvin informed her.

Brittany started to get a little upset.

"Charlene, what is he talking about?" asked Brittany with a stern look on her face.

Charlene couldn't take it anymore, she was beginning to break down crying.

"Alvin, please let's not have it end this way, I still love you." Charlene said to Alvin with tears in her eyes.

Alvin held his arms out for Charlene, she ran to him and hugged him.

"If you love me then tell me why you are breaking up with me." Alvin said.

"You're what!, Charlene how could you!" Brittany said with a shocked look on her face.

Charlene started crying.

"I can't take being your girlfriend anymore Alvin, you don't know what it's like for me. every time I go outside my door flashbulbs go off in my face, and when I'm with you I get microphones shoved in my face for comments, Alvin at school I have to deal with the rumors of us breaking up when were not even fighting." Charlene cried.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Alvin asked Charlene.

"Because I didn't want to be a bother to you." Charlene said.

"What!, Charlene your my girlfriend why would you think that?" Alvin said with a shocked look on his face.

"Alvin please, don't make this any more difficult than it already is, I need some time alone to think about our relationship and where it's going." Charlene said crying.

Alvin thought for a minute, then looked at Brittany, Alvin held Charlene as she cried.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Alvin asked Charlene.

"Yes, I just want to get away from the press and the media for a while." Charlene said.

Brittany whispered something into Alvin's ear, A smile grew on his face.

"That's a great idea Britt." Alvin said to Brittany with some hope in his voice.

"Charlene, I'll take care of everything, go with Brittany." Alvin informed Charlene with a smile on his face.

Alvin ran inside to talk to Dave, he explained the situation to him and what was going on. Dave agreed and made the arrangements to send her away for some peace and quiet. Alvin then went to the chippettes room. Alvin walked in.

"Alvin did you talk to Dave?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"I did and he agreed to send her." Alvin said looking at Charlene and smiling.

"send me where?" Charlene asked

"Were sending you to a private resort in Hawaii, no press, no media, 1 month of complete relaxation, all you have to do is call Dave each week and let him know how your feeling ok." Alvin said to Charlene looking lovingly at her.

"Ok, maybe you should try dating other girls while I'm gone." Charlene said with a smile.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Alvin said to Charlene.

"Charlene, the Limo is here and it will take you to the airport, don't worry about packing just buy what ever you need ok and I'll call you every week ok" Dave said to Charlene

"Ok, thanks Dave, Alvin I love you." Charlene said as she place her paw on Alvin's cheek.

Charlene hugged Alvin and kissed him. Brittany began to get jealous.

Alvin and Brittany walked her out to the limo, as she got in Alvin smiled at her.

The limo pulled away and started to head to the airport.

The End


End file.
